Bulma Vegeta Fic
by AnchorBlue76
Summary: Vegeta and Goku have landed on planet earth, there mission iw to purge it of human life, but upon landing they meet two girls and fall in love, now they face a decision, follow their hearts or there orders
1. Default Chapter

On a clear monday night two meteorite looking space ships flew through earth's atmosphere at a speed unreachable by Human technology, traveling with a tail of fire that shown brightly in the night sky, then slamming down to the planet with such a force it shook the ground. " Computer Analizing." said a voice from the ship."Scanning....Air 70 percent oxygen, 20 percent carbon diaoxide, 10 percent water, Brethable . Temperature....68 Degrees. Gravitation... 10x less then that of planet Vegeta. Analysis.....Suffecient to support Saijin life."

The Saijin inside one of the pods pressed a button on the side of his scouter.

"Prince Vegeta the planet is able to support Saijin life."

"Excellent Kakarrott. know have the computer run an analysis on the species of this planet."

"Yes sire." The Saijin then bagan pressing a series of buttons on the computer in front of him.

"Analyzing.....Species...Human. Population.....4 billion."

"Hmm thats alot of people." Kakarrott then typed some more buttons.

"Scanning....Multiple high power levels throughout a nearby city. Planetary rating class B (class A being the highest rating and D being the lowest)."

"sire we have multiple high power levels, and the computer has rated this planet Class B."

"But this planet was tagged D."

"what does this mean sire?"

"It means intelligence screwed up bad. We'll rest here tonight and contact Lord Freiza in the moring."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

not bad for chapter 1 bust it's a start, doesnt realy say much but it shows you were the story is going to start so reveiw please and send ideas if youd like to


	2. CHP2

At the first sight of dawn Kakkorrot arose from his space pod he walked over to vegeta's pod and tapped lightly.

"Prince Vegeta are you awake Sir." Vegeta's space pod opened

"I am now what time is it." Kakkorrot clicked the button on the side of his scouter.

"Its six A.M Earth time sire."

"Have you tried contacting Lord Freiza?"

"No sire I wanted to wait for you."

"Very well get the communicator working so we can contact him."

"Yes Sire." Kakkorrot bowed and walked over to the side of his ship and pressed a button and a panel opened revealing a monitor and several buttons, Kakkorrot Typed in a series of numbers and the screen began to glow then CPT Ginyu's face appeared.

"Ah Kakkorrot Good morning How are you." CPT Ginyu said with a smirk

"Good morning CPT Ginyu I have some urgent news that I must report to Freiza."

"What did you Sajins screw up again God I don't know why Freiza has you useless people do anything." Kakkorrot clenched his fist trying desperately not to shatter the Computer in Pieces.

"Sir we must speak to Freiza." Kakkorrot said through clenched teeth.

"Oh fine then I didn't want to know anyways.' Then the screen went blank and Freiza's face appeared.

"Kakkorrot you have news for me."

"Yes My lord The Planet you sent us to Purge was wrongly tagged."

"Hmmm where's Vegeta."

"I'm right here My Lord." Vegeta said as he walked in front of the screen.

"What's this about the planet being tagged wrong hm."

"My Lord Our on board computer system Tracked multiple high power levels rating this planet B." Freiza thought for a second

"Maybe this planets more useful then I previously thought, you're new orders are to scout out the planet and report back in a week understood."

"Yes Lord Freiza." Vegeta said bowing.

"That's a good monkey." Freiza said as the monitor shut off

"Well Kakkorrot lets enter the nearest city." Vegeta tapped the button on the side of his scouter and a map appeared on his screen. "The nearest city is 20 miles from here follow me." Vegeta Kicked off the ground and began flying towards the city With Kakkarrot following close behind.

After about twenty minutes they tapped down in an alley way to avoid being seen and then walked into the streets. Vegeta began scanning the people around him with his scouter.

"Hmm 12………05…….10…….24 what kind of power levels are these what the hell was the computer reading." Vegeta thought for a while.

"Maybe the computer was malfunctioning Sire. What should we do?" Vegeta smiled.

"Have some fun." Vegeta said as he held his hand in the air and began to draw energy.

"Sire what of Lord Freiza's orders."

"Forget them this planet isn't worth anything." Just as Vegeta was about to unleash his power on the unsuspecting citizens His scouter began to beep furiously.

"Hmmm 12,000 and another at 14,000." Vegeta drew the energy down and rested his hand. "Kakkorrot back in the alley. Drop you're Power level." As they ran into the alley Two Figures touched down in the middle of the street

"Krillen are you sure you sensed something here?"

"Yes Yamcha I'm sure something's here I know it."

"You're starting to lose it man First you see two flying stars and you swear they're space ships, and know high power levels." Yamcha grabbed his chest and began to laugh.

"Hey knock it off I swear I sensed something." Yamcha started to chuckle again.

"Right sure little buddy come on were going to be late for school." The Two Jumped in the air and began to fly away.

"So there's the high power levels come on Kakkorrot lets follow them." Vegeta and Kakkorrot jumped in the air and began to follow the two.


End file.
